


A Study in Tropes

by everyfeelingatonce



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyfeelingatonce/pseuds/everyfeelingatonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek/Stiles/Vertical Surface is the not-so-new Teen Wolf OT3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in Tropes

“As always, Sourwolf, you’re a bundle of joy,” Stiles snarks.

“And you’re a bundle of sticks,” Derek deadpans.

“They have another word for that, you know,” Stiles quips before he remembers exactly what that word _is_ and a blush mars his pale skin from his cheeks, down his chest. He’s totally not going to say it out loud. The way Derek is staring at him a little too intensely, eyes blown wide and irises suffused with red says it all. And that _totally_ doesn’t give him a little thrill in the vicinity of his dick. Nope, no way no how.

Derek’s nostrils flare and now Stiles _knows_ he smells way too much like awkward teen hormones. It’s not like he can help it! He’s sixteen and his dick gets hard when the breeze blows, but obviously Derek has forgotten what that’s like–or maybe he never knew; Stiles suspects Derek was never actually a kid–because he’s growling now.

And then he’s taking a step closer, and even though Stiles is only an inch shorter than Derek, it may as well be six inches for as small as he feels, pressed up against his bedroom door– _again_ –with Derek’s knee wedged between his thighs.

“Oh my god. So, this feels familiar,” Stiles says with a whimper. He can feel Derek’s breath hot against his lips and he wants nothing more than to close the distance between them. Not because he likes Derek, no, but because when a wall of solid muscle is pushing you against a door and your dick is already a little more than interested in the proceedings then the logical next step is to get some mouth action.

_Oh god, mouth action._

Derek doesn’t bother asking what Stiles wants (and he certainly wouldn’t give it to him even if Stiles asked). Surprise, surprise. He just cocks his head and _inhales_ at the juncture of Stiles’s neck and shoulder before he bites down, hard enough to hurt but not hard enough that Stiles is worried about how to explain to his dad that he has a monthly problem. His teeth are still blunt and human, but it _hurts_ , and so do the totally inhuman nails digging into his chest, but that doesn’t stop Stiles from moaning, tilting his head to give Derek better access.

Stiles feels like a broken record of moans and gasps as Derek bites and licks from Stiles’s neck to his mouth–finally!–but Derek is obviously no better off. He’s not so subtly grinding his cock against Stiles’s hip, and even though there are way too many layers of denim, and too much stubble burn on the sensitive skin of his neck, it feels so damned good. If Stiles is shamelessly gyrating his hips in a way that he hopes is sexy, then it can’t be helped because he has a freaking werewolf Adonis attached to him at the mouth. Then said tongue is forcing its way into his mouth, and holy shit does _that_ ever feel good.

He’s melting into a puddle of want, and Derek won’t stop growling; Stiles can feel the rumble in his chest where his hands are desperately grasping for purchase. Derek is working on Stiles’s neck again and Stiles is panting, and he's so freaking _close_. When Derek dips his head to scrape a sharp tooth against a hard nipple through the fabric of his shirt Stiles is suddenly coming in thick spurts in his boxers.

Either the scent of his come or the erratic movement of his hips is too much for Derek, because suddenly he crowds impossibly closer to Stiles, head buried in his neck and dick flush against Stiles’s, who’s wishing there wasn’t so much freaking _fabric_ between them.

Derek grunts once before he comes. And comes. And comes. Stiles isn’t sure how long Derek keeps him pinned there, but it definitely feels Too Long because now Stiles is thinking about just how incredibly awkward this all is and how his boxers and jeans are really uncomfortable against his now soft dick.

Fortunately, Derek rescues the situation with his usual social grace. He looks horrified when he says, “That was not a good idea.” He stalks back towards the window–how the hell does he still look menacing and stupidly hot even in come-stained jeans?–and heaves himself out into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Tested myself to see just how many horrifying/annoying Sterek tropes I could fit into one farse of a PWP.
> 
>   * Stiles snarking,
>   * Derek deadpanning,
>   * Stiles getting hard at the drop of a hat,
>   * Sex against a vertical surface,
>   * Derek growling,
>   * Derek’s nostrils flaring,
>   * Derek can’t control his inner wolf,
>   * Werewolf claws,
>   * Derek sniffing,
>   * “Eyes blown wide,” (sic)
>   * Stubble burn,
>   * Derek’s obsession with Stiles’s neck,
>   * Derek has lots of jizz,
>   * Derek enters/exits through a window.
>   * _Gratuitous italics_
>   * Significant Capitalization
> 

> 
> I didn’t include knotting because it’s such a squick for me that I couldn't even write it in jest. I also avoided "keening," even though it's fandom's favorite word to italicize in the middle of a sex scene.


End file.
